


Angel

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fighting, Gay, Hurtl/Comfort, M/M, Nexus - Freeform, Nexus vs Nexus, Possessive Alex Riley, Possessive Big E Lagnston, Slash, Wade and Justin are good bros.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Alex wants Justin safe.





	

Title: Angel

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Alex/Justin, Wade/E

Characters: Alex Riley, Justin Gabriel, Wade Barrett, Big E Lamgston, Vince McMahon.

Summary: Alex wants Justin safe.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Alex I'm okay really. Its just a cut."

"That Wade gave you." Alex Riley hissed as he carried his sub.

"I don't think its his was Wade's fault, someone probably made him do this." Justin Gabriel whispered as his boyfriend carried him around backstage.

Alex Riley, ignored the former Nexus member as he kicked the random trainer's room open. No one came into sight as Alex kicked the bathroom room down open gently placing his angel on the counter.

"Alex-" Justin started only to be cut off.

"I swear if you try to defend him again, I will kill Barrett. He slammed your head repeatedly against the metal steps that's not an order. He enjoyed it. What if he did that to me instead, how would you feel?" Alex demanded.

Alex forced Justin to lock eyes with him until the younger man mumbled something underneath his breath. "What was that again, angel?"

"I would be pissed but that's com-"

"No buts."

Alex Riley wanted to go back out there and beat the shit out of Wade Barrett until the man was black and blue.

Justin and Wade had an match which resulted in Justin winning after a fair pin. Justin stayed to leave the ring only to be attacked from behind by Wade. Wade didn't stop at a few punches instead Wade dragged Justin down the steps slamming the other boy's head against it repeatedly.

When Wade finally pulled away Justin was laid out on the ground with an long bleeding cut underneath his eyebrow. Alex immediately rushed out there gathering Justin on his arms heading towards the nearest trainer's room.

The trainers rooms were the next best thing to a real hospital. Grabbing out a few cotton balls, a bandage and some cleaning alcohol Alex went to work. Gently cleaning out the cut before placing the placing an bandage on it leaning down to kiss it softly.

"I don't like seeing you hurt Angel."

"I know but-"

A knock came to the bathroom down making Alex groaned as he opened it. His eyes narrowed as Wade Barrett came into sight followed behind his husband Big E Langston. Wade rushed forward only to be stopped by Alex who backed down when Justin grabbed his arm.

"Justin are you okay?!"

"No thanks to you." Alex snapped ready to attack only to receive a hard look from E and narrowed eyes of Justin.

Wade sighed as he looked defeated. "I never wanted to do it but I had to. Vince came to my locker room and ordered me to make an example out of you. He wants me to attack all of the former Nexus members to prove that you'll are nothing without me. He told me if I didn't he would take care of E for me. I am truly sorry for hurting you Justin but I couldn't watch E take any abuse." Wade whispered.

Justin felt sympathetic for the Wade, he knew about the threat all to well. Whenever Vince McMahon wanted to hurt someone he went after the person they loved. He would do the same if someone threatened his Alex, his prince.

"I get it Wade. Hell I would do the same if someone threatened to hurt Alex. I forgive you. Your still one of my best friends and no old cruel man gonna change that." Justin announced as he gave Wade an quick hug before pulling away. The two subs shared an look before hugging again.

E nodded at Alex who returned it as he pulled his husband from the bathroom exiting the trainer's office. "We'll handle McMahon."

Alex grumbled but didn't respond as he picked Justin up gathering his angel in his arms. "As long as you're okay that's all I care about. Let's get out of here angel." Alex whispered as Justin eyes began to flutter.


End file.
